


Nothing good tonight

by Mutaforma



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide Run, Sadness, papyrus' death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutaforma/pseuds/Mutaforma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a beautiful night outside. <br/>Everywhere, monsters are having fun. </p>
<p>
  <i>Expect one.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing good tonight

It's a beautiful night outside.   
Everywhere, monsters are having fun. 

_Expect one._

This room feels so empty now.   
He has never noticed how... big was this house, before.  
How quiet. 

This night, no fluffy bunny tales.   
This night there's no goodnight.   
“They are gonna have a bad time.”  
For now, he is the only one who is having a bad time. 

A lullaby of blue lights fills Papyrus' room.  
(Those lights, they look like small bunnies.)   
But the room is still empty.   
(Innocent bunnies) 

How much you need to be cruel to kill innocents?   
Is there a scale for cruelty?   
A reason?   
A meaning? 

No jokes tonight.   
Sans turns off the light. 

It's still blue.


End file.
